Ojos dorados
by Jakie M. V
Summary: 2 seres separados por una tragedia, separados por una codicia y ambición, planeando estar juntos, fueron separados por el destino, que se empeño en ponerlos en bandos contrarios, de amigos a enemigos. El amor de la infancia, es el mas puro y verdadero que puede llegar a existir. Los dos se aman siendo unos niños, èl es humano pero ella es su mas grande depredadora. (NO INCESTO)
1. Prefacio

**Hola! Se que no deberia subir otra historia cuando tengo otra en curso, pero esta historia ya esta terminada asi que no tardare mucho en subirla, espero les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son de S. Meyer los que no son completamente mios :3**

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia tambien fue subida a potterfics bajo el nombre de JakyVolturi asi que no es plagio.**

* * *

Mi vida siempre ha sido un completo sufrimiento, pero desde el primer momento en que la vi, quede marcado para siempre, esa niña de ojos dorados se robo mi corazon.

¿Pero que hago ahora?, yo la amo, a mis tan solo 13 años me he enamorado, pero eso fue en mi vida como humano, ya que ahora soy un mounstro frio, cruel y sadico, lo unico que me importa es matar, la razon es facil, quiero olvidarla.

Me llamo Alec Sulliva, ahora Volturi, vivo en el pueblo de Santo Estevo, mi pueblo natal, a mi y a mi hermana Jane nos tacharon de brujos, haciendonos cosas horribles, hasta que aparecio ella y pudimos vivir un año de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero no todo es como uno lo espera, llegaron a nuestra casa y nos llevaron a la hoguera, donde unos señores vestidos de negro nos salvaron de la muerte, ahi fue donde comenze mi vida eterna alejado de mi niña de ojos dorados.

Aro Volturi, es ahora nuestro padre y maestro, el que nos salvo de la muerte. Y ahora me encuentro vagando en la oscuridad, con un profundo dolor en mi corazon, por no salvar a mi niña, ya que tambien fue acusada de brujeria.

¡DIOS! ¿que hice para merecer esto?, ¿acaso me estas castigando por la vida que llevo ahora?.

Necesito olvidarla para poder seguir con mi vida, para poder seguir con mi deber, pero no contaba que ella fuera lo que descubri que es.

* * *

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto :3**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno, se que el prefacio era bastanteee corto, pero era una provadita nada mas, asi que les dejo el capitulo 1.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son de S. Meyer, los que no, son completamente mios.**

**Por cierto, gracias a fun.15 por apoyarme en esta historia :D**

* * *

Cap. 1

Pov Alec

Hoy es un día nada agradable, pues cumplo 12 años, mi vida nunca ha sido de lo mas bonita, pero no me quejo, al menos tengo a mi hermana Jane y a mi madre que me quieren sin importar que para los demás soy un bicho raro.

Me encontraba sentado en una roca afuera de mi casa, pensando en miles de cosas, en especial en la platica que tuvimos Jane y yo, me dijo que llevaría a la casa a una amiga, vaya su suerte, ella si tiene amiga y yo no, en fin, ira a la casa, me contó que no le pasa nada, que su mirada no le afecta.

Últimamente hemos descubierto que con nuestras miradas provocamos cosas extrañas, y nos preocupa, ya que el pueblo nos ha tachado de brujos y diariamente nos tortura a ambos, ya no se que hacer para que nos dejen vivir en paz, mi madre se pelea a diario con mi padre por defendernos y él le grita que es un demonio por traernos a este mundo.

La tarde cayo con pesar, y mi madre Elizabeth me esta llamando.

-¡Ya voy!- le grite.

Al entrar a mi humilde hogar, me recibió un olor exquisito, mamá preparo un pastel y nos hizo sopa de rabioles, para festejar nuestro doceavo cumpleaños. Jane apareció con un hermoso vestido azul cielo de tirantes, muy sonriente.

-te ves hermosa- le dije.

-tu igual- me dijo observando mi traje sencillo.

-gracias- conteste.

No dijimos nada y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa, donde mamá nos esperaba con los platos ya puestos, nos sentamos y comimos.

Durante la comida platicamos de todo tipo de cosas, somos una familia feliz aunque nuestro padre nos rechace, en nuestro cumpleaños siempre se va a cantina a maldecir por nuestro nacimiento, me duele la verdad, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello.

La puerta sonó, y me levante a abrir, y al hacerlo me encontré con la criatura mas hermosa que puede llegar a existir en este mundo, con su cabello negro y lacio callendole como cascada hasta la cintura, ojos dorados y sonriente, pálida como la nieve y de mi estatura, se me acerco y abrazo tiernamente, el contacto de su piel con la mía, me estremeció, no me importo que su piel fuera mas helada que el hielo, pero su piel tan suave me encanto, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- grito al dejar de abrazarme- me llamo Stephanie

-hola, Alec- conteste con un susurro, ya que sus ojos me tenían hipnotizados.

-¡Staphanie!- grito Jane mientras corría para abrazarla- viniste

-claro, no me perdería para nada tu cumpleaños- contesto el ángel de ojos dorados.

-veo que ya se conocieron- dijo Jane mientras entraban a la casa y se sentaban en la mesa.

-si y tenias mucha razón- contesto.

Mamá solo veía la escena con mucha ternura, al parecer le agradaba que su hija tuviera una amiga y que ahora yo también la tuviera, no escuche nada de lo que hablaban por estar admirando la belleza de aquel ángel hasta que saco dos cajitas muy refinada y nos entrego una a cada uno.

-ábranlas, es mi regalo- dijo sonriendo.

Abrí mi caja, y me encontré con una pulsera hermosa de oro blanco, con grabados hermosos y en el medio tenia grabado Alec con oro puro, me fascino, a Jane le regalo un collar de corazón y al igual que el mio es de oro blanco con su nombre grabado en el medio del corazón.

-Stephanie, esto debe valer mucho- dije aun viendo la pulsera.

-si pero, yo quise regalarles esto, pues son mis únicos amigos- dijo con tristeza.

-¿unicos amigos?- conteste.

-es que todos me tienen miedo por mis ojos dorados- dijo agachando la cara- dicen que son malos.

-para mi son hermosos- dije sonriendo y ella alzo la vista también sonriendo.

El resto de la noche la pase jugando y platicando con Stephanie, Jane y mi madre, hasta que llegaron por Stephanie y prometió venir el día de mañana, mamá nos mando a dormir, y yo al caer a mi cama aun conservaba aquella sonrisa de haber conocido a mi ángel de ojos dorados, no supe a que hora me dormí pero caí en un profundo sueño.


End file.
